


Cleaning the Guns

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. When Dean cleans his guns, his focus is so intense he blocks out all other thoughts. Castiel is tired of being ignored, even though he knows Dean doesn't do it intentionally, so he decides to see just how far he can go until Dean breaks his concentration. Which, in this case, happens to be smack in the middle of a fantastic blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning the Guns

Hunting ghosts was supposed to be a simple task. Learn a few stories, dig a few graves, burn a few skeletons, and bing bang boom, the ghost was toast. But things could get hairy sometimes. Like when the sawed-off with the last of the salt rounds jams and you find yourself being throttled by a particularly angry and murderous woman who was notorious for killing men. Especially when your backup happens to already be unconscious. Of course, that's why you have backup to your backup and your boyfriend comes in and saves the day. But that means that instead of getting to have fabulous "You-just-saved-my-life" sex with said boyfriend that night, you're going to spend the evening cleaning your guns instead. That is, unless your boyfriend has anything to say about it.

                                                                                                  _______________________________  
  


Cas understood why Dean was cleaning his guns tonight. He really did. They'd jammed in the middle of a hunt and nearly gotten him and Sam killed until Cas realized things were taking far too long and he came charging in to torch the bones of the woman they were attempting to put to rest. But that didn't mean he enjoyed Dean cleaning his guns. Whenever he did so, he was so intensely focused that everything else around him practically ceased to exist. Sam could walk around wearing Dean's favorite shirt, Cas could be eating Dean's pie that was marked with notes reading _DO NOT EAT ON PAIN OF DEATH_ , Hell itself could even open before him, and he wouldn't break his concentration. Not once.

But tonight Castiel was determined to break it. He'd saved Dean and that always, always, _always_  equaled ridiculous amounts of sex. Usually so rough that Cas could hardly get up the next morning. And it'd come to be one of his favorite things to experience. So when Dean kissed him and said, " _Not tonight, babe, gotta clean the guns,_ " Cas felt robbed. It was then that he came up with his plan.

They were lucky enough to be in their own room for this particular hunt, Sam's room being a few doors down, so Cas felt no worry when he began putting his plan into motion. Dean was sitting at the dinette, all six of his guns taken apart and laid out for him to meticulously examine and clean before putting them back together. Quietly, Cas took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his belt before moving the chair that was blocking access to Dean. He quickly dropped to his knees, and crawled under the table, and slowly unzipped Dean's pants. If Dean's mind was shut off to anything, his body certainly wasn't. His hips naturally canted upward, allowing Cas to pull his pants and boxers down just far enough.

With a quick grin at nothing in particular, Cas gripped Dean's dick in his hand, rubbing it softly a few times before he slowly licked at the tip. He wanted to push Dean's physical limits as far as he could, so he did nothing more than lap at the head for about fifteen minutes, smirking at how hard Dean was becoming. But when he glanced up and Dean was still cleaning the guns as if nothing was going on that should distract him, Castiel doubled his efforts. He quickly sank his mouth down onto Dean's nearly-throbbing dick, taking in every inch before slowly, slowly, slowly inching his mouth up and off him again. He continued this for only a few minutes, not wanting Dean to lose control before his concentration even broke.

It was when he pulled out Dean's favorite thing that the moment finally came. Though, admittedly, a blowjob was generally a blowjob and Dean got off on all of them, his favorite, his absolute favorite move in them was when Cas wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue roughly before pressing firmly against the underside and dragging it up ever-so-carefully along the slit at the very tip. Knowing this would be the thing that finally broke Dean from his stupor, Cas did it, smirking around Dean's dick as he did so. As if on cue, Dean dropped the piece of his sawed-off that was in his hands and his hips jerked forward as he looked down to see Castiel's shining red lips wrapped around him. Cas tilted his head up innocently, his tongue still working patterns on Dean's dick, his pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and he smirked.

Dean growled, low and deep before grabbing the back of Castiel's head and holding it in place as he thrust his hips forward, fucking his face roughly and without mercy. Cas just closed his eyes and groaned happily, dropping his hands down to stroke himself through his slacks. All too soon, Dean was coming, shooting warm ropes of cum down Cas's throat, which Cas swallowed happily. Cas came not too long after, and once he was done, he pushed Dean's chair back from the table, climbing up into his lap and kissing him lazily before pulling away and nuzzling the underside of his jaw.

"Next time I save your life, you had better come through with the thank-you sex. Cleaning the guns can wait."

Dean nodded his agreement, pulliing Cas's face back to his to kiss him again. "The guns can definitely wait."


End file.
